Fast love Nightwing and Harley Quinn
by Princess of Arkham City
Summary: Harley breaks her back and Nightwing helps to her to heal over her broken back and losing the Joker they fall in love to find out more read the story may contain sex scenes and some violence and blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Fast love Chapter 1

One night in Arkham City gotham was quiet as a mouse things in Arkham Ciy had changed it is now more relaxed and calm now that the Joker is dead the streets are empty and also someones heart is empty Harley really misses the Joker she missed all the fun they had together she wishes that she could find someone else as good as the Joker but no one compared to Mr J. Harley was planning to get her crime life back on the go. So she had planned to rob the local designer clothes store so she goes to the clothes store smashes all the windows and steals an expensive handbag little did she know she was being watched by the one and only Nightwing. Nightwing laughed and said seriously Harley cant you find anything else better to do. Harley just stared up at him in disbelief she said Wheres Bat freak? Nightwing said He's busy fighting other crimes so I'll deal with said" Oh really will you now you will have to catch me first". Harley began running down the streets of the City until she climbed up a building and said to herself" I should try being catwoman for a change". So she tried to jump from building to building then she came to a really high building she looked down and said that looks like a fun jump looked back behind her and there was Nightwing he told her to stop you cant jump that far don't do it unless you want a broken said "This is it this is my chance to be with Mr J". Nightwing ran up to the building Harley Jumped Nightwing leaped after her. Nightwing said the things I do to stop crime Harley fell to the floor she felt her back break underneath her she cried and shouted Shit that hurt Nightwing said "What I did I tell you not to jump but you did it anyway ". Nightwing said thought to himself what should I do should I just leave her here or should I take her back with me I mean she needs help I cant just leave her here she might die it is cold outside and her injury could get worse she is already bleeding due to the broken Nightwing decided to take her with him he remembered how to heal a broken back and how to stitch up a got a blanket from the store and placed Harley on the blanket and said to her "I will take care of you dont worry".So he rushed her to his secret hideout and stiched up her back using a sterilised needle and the bleed stopped he said "Thank god if I had let her bleed any longer she would of been dead".Harley had been unconscious since the fall she suddenly woke up and said Thank you saved my life but I don't get it why save me? I cause you trouble. Nightwing thought to himself for a long while why did I save her I didnt have to I couldnt of let her die I would feel bad as a hero but then Nightwing thought to himself Thats not reason he realised that he loves her thats why he saved leaned in and Kissed said " The reason why I saved you is cause I love looked up at Nightwing in disbelief she realised she loved him kissed him back passionately to find out what happens next read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast love chapter 2

Harley and Nightwing started undressing Harley asked"Do you have any protection"Nighwing said "No sorry".Nighwing said Forget protection "I will go easy on your back as its still healing". Harley stopped him What if I get pregnant?Nightwing said"Dont worry it will be fine I will look after you if it happens ok. Harley nodded and said "Ok if your sure about this".So Harley and Nightwing have sex and then they fall asleep. Nightwing wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks to himself What if I'm not ready for a baby what do I do? I promised Harley I would look after her Nightwing decides he needs time to think about this before making any decides to take Harley to hospital to see if her back is he takes her to hospital the Doctor says we will need to do a few said" I will have to go you can call me if anything happens here is my number".Ok then We will call if anything happens Harley may have to stay in hospital it depends on how serious the injury woke up and said Where am I? A nurse came over and said "You are in hospitalwe are going to do a few tests on you to see how bad your back is and you may need to stay in hospital". Harley said Where is Nightwing? The nurse answered Nightwing has gone on some duties "he said he will visit later to see how you are". Meanwhile with Nightwing Nightwing goes to see batman for he goes to Batmans batcave Batman suddenly flew in Batman said"Hey Dick your looking a little lost are you ok"? Dick answered"I need some advice I kinda got into a mess last night with Harley Quinn". Batman removed his bat costume and said"Really what did she do this time"? Dick took a bref and answered"Well she fell off a building pretending to be catwoman and broke her back I stiched her up and stuff between me and her like sexual stuff cause I fell in love with her. Batman said "Oh really thats bad dont you know its against your role as a hero and I hope you used protection".

Dick replied "Heres the thing we didnt use protection and I promised if she was pregnant I would look after her what do I do?Batman answered "If it was me I would stay with her where is "Harley anyways is her back ok"?Dick said" she is in Hospital they are doing tests on her to see how bad her back is".Suddenly Nightwing's phone rang it was the hospital the hospital said "Harley is fine and is coming back around we had to operate on her back she will need to stay in hospital for a few days to make sure her back heals".Nightwing said "Is it possible for me to see her ? The hospital said You can visit her in a hour or so she's just coming around from the find out what happens read the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Fast love chapter 3

Nightwing goes to visit Harley in Hospital the nurse showed Nightwing to Harleys bed. Harley said" I have been waiting to see you".Nightwing said"Me to are you ok"?Harley answered"Im fine I just cant feel anything cause of the pain relief anaesthetic. Nightwing said "Oh ok I bought you some flowers and that bag you stole I bought it for you".She said "Thanks you didnt have to".The doctor came in Is the anaesthetic working ok Harley?Harley said Yes just I feel completley doctor said thats normal is it ok if we take a urine sample just to do some tests. Harley said Yeah sure. The doctor took the sample to be tested he said it might take a couple of days to get the results said" That's fine". Nightwing thought to himself "I hope the test results come back alright".A few days later the test results come back the doctor said "Encording to the results your back is healing well we will need to keep you in a few more days to see if the treaments takes well". "Then we might be able to discharge you from Hospital" said the doctor. Nightwing said "Sounds like you are making good progress I need to check something with the doctor I will be back". So Nightwing asked the doctor "will you need to do a pregnancy test on Harley. The doctor said" No unless we think its necessary why do you think Harley is pregnant". Nightwing said" I think so but she hasnt shown any symptoms". The Doctor said Ok we will have to keep an eye on her and see if anything changes. To find out more read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its princess of Arkham City here I know I haven't updated my stories in a long time I will be doing it in smaller sections to improve it a bit.

Fast love chapter 4

Its 5 months later since Harley was in hospital Harley notices that she had put on weight she made friends with Selina Kyle and they decide to meet up. So, they went out one night Selina asked Harley "Do you ever think the reason why you have put on weight is because your pregnant"? Harley said, "No as hospital did a pregnancy test". Selina looked puzzled and said, "That can't be as your getting all symptoms lets get a test from drugs store just in case". So, they went to drugs store and got one Harley went to bathroom at home Selina said "I'll wait outside I'm here if you need me". Harley took the test and waited a few minutes feeling anxious pacing the room. Test bleeped and it said positive Harley told Selina to come in Selina came in the room and hugged Harley she said," Whose the dad then"? Harley said Its Nightwing Selina face was surprised she said, "You sure know how to pick them Harley". Selina said, "I should be going got jewels to steal you know". Selina used that as an excuse to go and chat with batman about her discovery about Harley, so she went to find the batman. She found batman on a top of a roof she went to talk to him She said "I have news for you it's about Harley". Batman replied, "What about Harley"? Selina sighed "She pregnant by Nightwing". Batman said "Im guessing Harley doesn't want him knowing". Selina said "Please don't tell him yet". Batman said " Dick is a friend of mine I cant keep things from him I'll try to but guarantee it will stay that way".

Harley goes for a scan the nurse asks her "Is this your first scan"? Harley said Yeah. The nurse put gel on her stomach it felt cold and she said "You are about 5 months pregnant. What will happen next read the next chapter for more on this story please review.


End file.
